The Beat Of Two Hearts
by Light-is-Brighter
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a little push. In a moment of need Caroline seeks reapair in a bar. She starts telling her story and later finds all the answers.


**Hello! This was my contribution to the new year gift exchanger on Ao3 for MissBrunetteBarbie. I am now crossposting it here. So Enjoy!**

**English is not my first language. **

**I own nothing. (:**

* * *

The chilly air around her was doing nothing to calm her nerves. She had thought a good walk could help her, stop her fast mind from going too far,but it had been useless.

Now she was standing in front of some bar in Richmond. Alone. When she really should've been on a plane, her ticket and passport sat heavily in her pocket. The scarf around her neck felt more constricting as time passed.

She could've been standing there for hours and wouldn't have even noticed. There was a pain in her chest, a void in her stomach. Her feet were frozen, her eyes were stuck on the door. Her mind was swirling with billions of possible scenario. All of them horrible.

The light of the street lamp beside her turned off. She breathed and stepped forward, toward the tacky bar, probably the only thing still opened in Richmond. At 1 am. On the 23th of December. One day before Christmas eve.

Just thinking about going back paralyzed her. And while going inside wasn't all too comforting the thought of remaining outside one minute more was suffocating.

Her right hand on the golden doorknob, her shoulders set, she breathed and took one last look at the moon, from her prospective it seemed just above her, almost at hand reach but so completely far away. It was glowing, the beautiful natural light mocking her. She shook her head at her silliness and went in.

* * *

The bar was almost completely empty. A soft tune sounded from the small amplification on the wall. She didn't spare a single look at the coat hanger near the door. Taking off her yellow scarf and folding it as much as she could without looking, she made her way to the bar.

Other than her, alone on the days just before Christmas, the bar gave repair to six other people.

An old lady, dressed up in grandma clothes, full of colors. She sat by on the table on the left of the door. An old man, Grey hair and Blue sweater, sat on the other side. A man in a suit, a glass of something in his hands, his stare vague. A guy who was glaring at a painting on the wall, drinking a beer. And the bartender, a young woman around twenty who was busy cleaning the counter.

Caroline sat on one of the leather stool. The Red-head bartender smiled. She couldn't bring herself to do it back and the result was the shaky smile on her face and a single tear that fell on her check.

The girl gaze was questioning for a few seconds, while she just looked down. Pity was the last thing she needed right now. She heard the redhead hum, and then moving away.

* * *

She couldn't believe how much of a fool she was. Her life was so messed up. Every time she chased happiness it slipped away. Maybe it was a curse, maybe that was one of the downside of being a vampire. Being cursed to eternal unhappiness

She was startled a bit by the glass dropped in front of her. She couldn't really blame her vampire senses for being messed up too. She looked up at the smiling face of the bartender.

"You look like you need a drink" she said. Caroline raised her eyebrows "That bad?"

"Must be nothing compared to what you are feeling" her lashes flattered. Apparently her state of mind was_ that _obvious. "it's a long and complicated story" she warned " All the good ones are" the other girl simply answered. "I'm Maya and you lady look like you could also use a listener" "I'm Caroline".

Maya smiled "Hello Caroline, what brings you here? Relationship trouble?" She huffed. " You have no idea."

* * *

At first trouble had been all their relationship was. They both wanted the other dead. She saw him as an enemy. He saw her as a mean to an end.

She wanted to save her friends without loosing to much of her self. He had thought to be already lost and was trying to find the only thing left for him to have.

They were both a bit foolish, thinking they could exist in each other orbits without crashing together. And what a magnificent explosion It had been.

They had fought the growing feelings for each other with tooth and nails. He had caved first, recognizing those feelings for what they really were.

He had denied to himself even the possibility to have a quarter of what now he was offered. For a thousand years he had been struggling in a world of darkness. How strange he was the one to take the first step toward light.

"_You think we are fated?" she had asked him one night, between the sheets somewhere in Berlin. She rested against his chest, her face on his shoulder, his hot breath on her neck. _

_It had been just in the middle of their encounters, when only months passed between one and another. Years were then too much, a few days together not enough anymore. They trusted each other enough that they became confidants. They had been lover far before. _

_She used to make fun of him for using that name. Lovers. He always distracted her, one way or another._

_They had been in Berlin for work. She had been at least, he had simply followed. _

_He had kissed her neck, the arm around her had tightened a bit more, "I've heard many tales of fate. It doesn't end well all that often for the ones involved." he had replied thoughtfully "I am alright now. I plan on being so in the future. So I hope not" he had answered her, she could feel his smile against her shoulder blade._

"_You're alright? Just alright uh? Isn't that a confidence boost." she had teased him and then squealed when he flashed her under him. His eyes locking with hers. "I have never been better, but with you Sweetheart, I learned there is always space for improvement" he had kissed her then and all the talks of fate and of something stronger than them, anything other than them, had been futile._

* * *

" We had been happy for awhile, our life were good."she smiled "he has a daughter, I have two. My friends were still my friends but their opinion held a different value. It didn't make mine less important. I knew they would not approve. I knew that a lot of people were against us. But it didn't matter all that much when I was in his arms"

Happy memories were a burden. Caroline didn't regret them, couldn't regret them, but they were a weight that sometimes threatened to make her fall.

"Then why are you talking about it like something you are trying to get over?Something finished?"Maya gently asked her, waiting for an answer that Caroline didn't think she could give.

She took a shaky breath, saying it out loud shouldn't have been that difficult if she had truly accepted it. "Things have changed. I think we are done for good now." Her voice trembled.

"And I'm pretty sure it's my fault" She couldn't stop tears from falling, her sight became cloudy. She accepted the napkin offered and tried to stop.

"For some reason I think you're not taking in consideration something. You don't seem like someone who is over it. And you also seems to care about him a lot." Maya squeezed her hand. She sniffed.

"I do. Maybe too much."

"What was his name? You haven't told me yet."

She diverted her gaze, staring at the wall for a bit, "Klaus" she finally said. Her tone fond and weak.

The affection in her voice easily detectable.

She heard some steps coming up the stairs. Turning around she saw the old lady coming their way.

She slowly put an hand on her shoulder. A tear went down Caroline's check again.

"What was he like dear?" the old lady asked. Caroline looked at her questioningly. "Forgive me child, I heard your conversation. I'm a lonely lady on the holidays. The only thing I can do is help you. My grand children always tell me I give great advice." she smile kindly "And I can't make you my special hot chocolate" she continued bumping her elbow slightly against her shoulder.

"Thank you" Caroline simply said.

When the old lady took place beside her Caroline started talking again. "He was...a lot. Strong. Handsome. Smart, funny, annoying. He was so charming and rude. Kind and brutal. Loving and so full of hate. He was incredibly complicated."

* * *

He had gifted her many things during their time together. But one year, They had decided to get away for her birthday. Her daughters had been reluctant. Wanting to celebrate with her. They eventually decided she deserved some time alone. She had been forced to promise to have a big party when she came back.

Klaus told her Hope had said he had to be back for Halloween. He also had to bring her a painting of the most beautiful thing he saw on his trip.

She remembered him telling her that on the plane to Barcelona. He had stopped after. A smirk still on his lips. The softest look in his eyes. His voice had been full of so many things when he said "I'm afraid she'll have to settle for the next best thing. You so rarely keep still enough for me to capture you, Sweetheart." They had both smiled, she had elbowed him and they had shared a soft kiss.

That year she had been gifted with many things from him: A little mirror with white pearls as frame, A sketch of the view from his bedroom in New Orleans, An original copy of a book she had confessed to love, And a piece of paper. A printed rectangle. Their names on it .

"_Love?" he questioned, something akin to nerve in his tone. "Klaus..." she had whispered not taking her eyes off the paper. "This is..." she couldn't form words, they somehow weren't enough._

_She looked up, He gently took one of her hand, and placed the other on her check. "This is for you. For us."_

"_A-an Island?" she asked still shocked and amazed._

_He smiled and surveyed her gently. Affection clear in his gaze. When he talked his tone was serious"A place to call home. A piece of land we can both belong to." she tried to talk but words just wouldn't come out. His words held so much meaning it scared her. _

"_I'm not talking about today. Not tomorrow either. But someday in our future, may that be close or not. We'll have this." _

_When words failed her once again she reached up to touch his check with her hand, and slowly closed their lips together, putting in the kiss all the emotion she couldn't communicate or understand. The way Klaus made her feel, she thought, touched her more than anything._

* * *

"He understood me, sometimes too much." Caroline continued, she was feeling so lost, the little comfort the strangers offered her seemed nothing every time she remembered the hurt in his eyes.

She had hurt him and in doing so had hurt herself. The moment he chose to walk away was impressed in her memory. He had left and in doing that had brought with him a piece of her heart.

"We both weren't good at expressing our feeling verbally, We hid them, inside carefully phrased sentences and significant looks." Caroline shook her head "He was good with those." she paused "He was good with everything, annoyingly so. And he was so smug about it." the way his lips quirked every time he won against her, whether it was a stupid game or an argument. He teased her to no end, taking very chance to make her remember that she lost.

They were two very competitive people and it had led to many fights and many sets of sheets ruined. The truth had been that loosing didn't seem like such a hardship with him. She preferred winning of course. She had loved the way he pouted, making fun of him always brought that vein on his neck to appear. She had also loved how impatient he got, when he lost control or when he asked for a rematch betting everything, becoming a bit more reckless.

She missed him. She would never stop missing him, looking for him in every corner and feeling his absence every time he wasn't there.

She probably would never see him again. Not after that night anyway. She knew what she was doing walking away from that airport.

"Well until now your story has been surprisingly lacking of the sadness your eyes keep talking about."

Caroline nodded. "Happy times never last forever do they?"

* * *

Maybe they should've known, after all their life were never meant to be easy. She had found herself wishing to have back the simpler problems and times of self-denial.

Fighting herself was easy, after awhile it became almost second nature to her.

Fighting him was supposed to end her, but they both had started something new. The problem was fighting the others. The universe and whatever force pushed people together and apart.

Whatever force had decided that their fight wasn't finished. That they had to get over one more thing.

Once upon a time she had thought the hardest thing about them would've been telling people. But in time of crisis they all had been forced to collaborate. Accepting the fact that Klaus and Caroline had finally somehow gotten together had been easy to accept when they were faced with the possible death of everyone.

Alaric, Bonnie, Matt and all the people that were then part of the Mikaelson family had taken the news well. The twins and Hope had been a bit shocked and mostly grossed out, even if they had assured they were fine with it.

They had been able to enjoy a few moments out in the open together, enjoying a walk in mystic falls, a romantic date on a boat in New Orleans. Then they had been sucked in into a spiral of troubles.

A coven of witches had decided to suddenly re awaken a long dormant evil called the Hollow. The twins and Hope had been taken as sacrifices and they had been able to find out and save them just before the ritual started.

Th girls were now twenty and Hope was one year over the legal drinking age (something she bragged a lot about). With time their magic had grown stronger and with that their knowledge. They joined Caroline and Alaric in their research for the merge and thanks to them (And Klaus) they had been able to discover some long lost artifact that could save them from the process.

Two years later it turned out that object was one of the bones of evil force that was currently threatening them.

The twins had absorbed the magic in it and with the help of Hope had used it to shield themselves from the power the merge required but by doing that they had also expelled a part of their magic. That had bound them to the two closest and nearest sources of power :Hope and The Hollow.

With which they now shared a magical bond with, the same bond that had permitted the coven to re awaken The Hollow.

Thanks to their interruption the witches hadn't been completely successful and had only managed to partially bind the power to their dimension.

The problem was that the more that kind of power stayed the more it consumed.

"_We'll have to spread the power and connect it to the six magic extreme of the planet, that should allow us to ex-pulse it or purify it." Freya explained standing over the table. Flipping over the pages of the last grimoire Bonnie had brought over._

"_Should? That doesn't seem so reassuring. And what does exactly 'purify it' means? That kind of magic must come with consequences. The lethal and bothersome kind of consequences." Alaric's tone was clearly worried._

_Caroline still threw him a pointed look. Freya, Bonnie and Davina had been exhausting themselves trying to find anything that could help them. A little trust was the less they could give them._

_In the meantime the symptoms of the girls were worsening. The dark magic was affecting them more then they let on._

"_Magic is not a perfected science. We are going to do the spell putting as much power and force as we can, we don't know exactly how strong the hollow is now. We have no idea of how it will react to that much magic. Those are our two best chances. By expelling it the power will dissolve or move to things that can do no harm. Purifying it means that power we take will have to spread and return to the earth." Freya answered, mostly unbothered by Alaric treatment._

"_There is something you are not mentioning, Sister." Elijah said getting up from one of the armchair and crossing his hands._

"_There is. Because I was hoping that at this point we would be able to exclude it." _

_Caroline searched for Klaus Gaze, he was staring at Freya from beside the door of the library._

_They had been heading out, intended on eating lunch somewhere outside the quarter, when Freya had called._

_She immediately understood that something wasn't right. The way his jaw had moved after Freya had talked. He was expecting something to go wrong. _

_That meant she was missing a piece of the puzzle something important. Looking from Freya to Klaus and to the older Mikaelson again. She sat her shoulders right and asked "What happens if the Hollow is stronger than us? What happens if It pushes back?"_

"_We will need to immediately separate it. Anchor our forces to at least four of the points. Permanently and using something very strong and alive. To limit the magic and eventually let it flu"_

_she slacked back on the chair but tried to keep a calm air even if her voice cracked a bit when she asked "I'm guessing some ordinary vampire won't do it. Right?" Freya nodded and Klaus looked on the other side of the room._

"_You knew ?" this time her attention was completely towards him. He met her gaze, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. _

"_I need a minute" she made her way out of the room. Didn't stop even as she heard the sound of Klaus following her._

* * *

" I trusted him. I thought he trusted me too. I was so mad." The weight in her chest felt heavier than before. Once again she was rethinking all of her choices. Maybe she should've gotten on that plane. Maybe she should've been selfish this time. Maybe she should've gone with him. No, she thought, If she had it would've only hurt more.

"I do like the fairytalesque theme you're giving to the story." The guy with a beer said, coming up towards the counter. They all glanced at him questioningly.

"Hey we're all here in a bar and you lady-"he pointed at Caroline "-are the only source of entertainment that can be found around here." he said as if stating a fact "We've all been listening." he concluded.

"You really don't have _any _tact left, Jared." Marta shook her head.

"You know him?" Caroline asked. The strangers attention made her tense a bit.

"Yeah. He's a jerk, but an harmless one."

"While I refuse the title, I won't bother. Much."

Caroline inspected him for few moments and then nodded. It didn't matter.

"Well as much as I like your story, it doesn't sound too tragic. I was expecting tragedy. Give me some drama lady."

"It's not a tragedy. Because even if it has an unhappy one, a tragedy has an ending. I am here trying to avoid that. I won't be able to do it for long." she said thoughtfully and then looking behind the redhead with an angry look she continued. "But the thing is I was promised a never-ending tale. It scared me at first, terrified me. But now I am ready for it." her words were full of emotions, there was a light in her eyes and her hands were moving quickly.

"I am ready for it. I _am_. I have waited so long to be sure that I was. Completely without doubts or regrets."

"And now it's been denied from me. Whatever will happen tonight while I'm here will sign a deal I did not bargain for." Caroline then glanced at the new stranger beside her. " I was supposed to have an happy ending. A happy something anyway. What am I gonna do now?" resigned she continued "Nothing. Because there is not a single thing that I can do now to prevent what is gonna happen."

She moved her gaze, glaring at the glass in front of her. Her voice sounded even more broken when she said. "And I_ hate_ it"

closing her eyes she tried to regain control of her emotions. While every body else watched her. Jared then nodded to the man in a suit that had been sitting quietly a few tables away, observing the scene waiting for the right moment to intervene.

He stood up and with confident steps made his way to the young blonde. They all knew she wasn't that young.

"You could go get it yourself." he said. Caroline shook her head and didn't even bother looking up that time.

The old lady turned to the old man and signaled him to come closer.

"You already had that opportunity. Didn't you?" The fancy-looking guy said. Caroline looked up, seeing that she was now surrounded by those weird people. But somehow she didn't feel threatened at all.

Nodding once regretfully she spoke"I couldn't. I would have hurt too many others."

"Why don't you finish your story my dear. Observing everything again can give us a new point of view most of the time." The old man wisely said. His voice was a bit rough but there was something alluring and comforting in it.

Caroline almost felt obligated to follow his advice. "Okay"

* * *

She had been gifted since she was little the ability to see things with prospective. She always considered as many side a situation offered. That was the only way to avoid trouble and to establish her priorities.

She was always prepared to act quickly and change her course of action, to adapt and do what was required. It was one of the reason her parties had been amazing, it was also one of the reason for which nobody wanted to help organizing them.

Not a lot of people were used to change. But in the life she had had, she was forced to be like that. 'Embrace change or it will destroy you'. She would've never let herself be destroyed, so she choose the other option.

_It was incredible how all of that mattered nothing when she was faced with possibility of loosing Klaus. Two of the three options they had found him stuck away from her. One permanently and that was the only one they were sure could actually work._

"_Channeling the magic of the hollow in me is the only sure way we have to lock it somewhere."Klaus explained to her._

"_There are still risks Klaus and your death is not something we should even start considering."_

"_Sweetheart..."_

"_No. We have time, magic and options. I refuse to think that way when we can still do so much to avoid it."_

_she turned to leave, hoping to get out of his room as soon as possible and get back to try and find another plan. But he grabbed her right elbow, his hold was light but it was enough to stop her where she was._

"_Don't think for a second that leaving you is even a remote desire of mine. But if I have no other choice" He stepped closer, he was pressed against her back, his hand moved from her elbow to her hand intertwining their fingers. Caroline took a shaky breath"If my death is the only way to ensure that they'll be safe" He moved his head against her check and she turned away opting to instead look a their hands, his was stroking her lightly. "That _you_ will be safe" he placed his left hand on her hip, "Than I will."_

_She was breathing shallowly and could hear him doing the same. She fell back against him, his strong grip comforting her. Shaking her head she tried to disentangle herself. But he held her. "Because I love you" he huskily continued and Caroline turned around._

"_If you love me, then you have to stay alive. Otherwise it's nothing."Their foreheads were almost touching. She looked him in the eyes and placed their joined hands against his chest.,While his left one still held her hip. "Otherwise _we_ are _nothing_"_

_He pulled her to him, their breath mingled together. "You" he affirmed leaning in so that their noses were touching "Are my everything" ._

* * *

_After that they had searched everywhere for every possible solution. Kol taught that the plan of an original being put to sleep was the perfect one. Caroline was inclined to agree, it was the only realistic solution she found acceptable. _

_They had found out that the trouble putting that much energy in a living being was that the result could be catastrophic. Since both owned a free will it was impossible to determine how much one could control the other._

_There was absolutely no way to assure that without risking the vessel sanity and they surely didn't want _that_ happening. _

_The only way to assure that no harm would come was the one to immediately destroy the vessel._

_But since all of them had agreed that it was their last resource they had kept looking. _

_Until a day a few weeks before the deadline Freya had set to eliminate the power the Hollow safely, Davina had found something. And for a moment they had all hoped again, their trouble seemingly dissipating._

"_If a living vessel was too much of a risk or loss, Bonnie and I had thought about taking an inanimate object to do the job. We will have a way to to damage control and nobody will have to be sacrificed." _

_The few adults in the room were all listening to her attentively, Caroline and Klaus were standing near the door while the witches were all in the middle of the room, Elijah and Rebekah and Marcel all seated on the couch._

_From her place near the fire Freya spoke "To do that, Davina we would nee an incredibly powerful object that could be matched in compatibility to the hollow. We have no such thing."_

"_But we do." Bonnie intervened "When we were still searching for a solution to the marge we found more than just one of remains of what we later find out was the Hollow. Lizzie and Josie only absorbed the magic from one. It means the other are still powerful and that we can still use them."_

"_What better connection than that" Marcel announced_

"_Exactly" Davina confirmed "And they still are buried safely in-" "The crypt" Klaus voiced before flashing away._

* * *

"_How much do we still have to wait? It's been more than an hour surely you have the answer by now." Rebekah said impatiently._

_With less than two weeks left they were all restless, but Rebekah seemed to be the one more affected. The prospective of loosing her brothers was taking a tool on her and the alternatives weren't much comforting. _

_That knowledge was the only reason why Bonnie resisted the impulse to throw something at her and instead choose to simply glare. _

"_May I suggest sister you relax and drink some of the hot chocolate the girls kindly prepared. _Surely_ stressing who is helping won't fasten the process." Elijah promptly intervened reading the room._

_With the intent of easing the pressure a bit the girls had made some typical holidays desserts. 'Just because someone might die doesn't mean we have an excuse to not celebrate Christmas ' Lizzie had said when they had all questioned her about it._

_With only thirteen days left to Christmas and eleven to the event that was the cause of all their troubles they were finally able to test the bones and were now waiting for the spell to be completed._

_The day after everyone would fly to their destination and secure a perimeter around the six places chosen. Whether the result turned positive or not._

_That was precisely what was making Rebekah so anxious and what had made Klaus and Caroline go out more than an hour prior. _

_The timer went off not five seconds after B both of them were back in the room, Their hands tight together and the same nervous look on both their faces._

_Davina shook the vial of blood and questioningly looked at Freya who hesitated before saying out loud "Negative"._

_Immediately all the hope they had left vanished cracking just like the table that Klaus threw against the wall before storming out._

* * *

"We had lost very chance of not using one of us. The next day everybody left to start working on the next possible solution." the one of the containing spell.

"I was supposed to reach him today, or...I guess...yesterday, but I knew that if I did I would've never let him go." Caroline shook her head vividly "And there is simply too much at risk so I can't be selfish. Even if I might never see him again."

She sniffed and quickly dried the tears coming down but she couldn't stop them completely and in few seconds she was crying.

"I can't save him. There is no other way to do it and I can't save him"

The old lady, seeing how desperate Caroline was, gently put her hand on her shoulder and kindly spoke."There is always another way. For example once I had this pot of flowers. And I had to put them somewhere in my garden to make them live. After having moved some things I found what seemed like the perfect place. The light was good and they would've been in the frontal view of the house and also covered from the street. But while I was trying to place them there I found that somehow the pot didn't fit." She looked her in the eyes while laughing a bit and kept telling her story with her sweet voice."It was such a beautiful vase and I couldn't for my heart get rid of it. So I decided that perfect place wasn't the perfect place for me. Now I could go on telling you that my stubbornness convinced me to move it and that I placed somewhere equally beautiful and safe but I won't. Because that was my mistake. See the pot seemed so perfect for those flowers but it didn't protect them the next moth when from their exposure place they were eaten."

Caroline confused now to what the point of the story was opened her mouth to talk but before she could the old lady continued. " The pot was indeed too big and when an animal tried to rip them out of it they simply slipped out. It didn't fit because in spite of what I first thought it was not the perfect container for my flowers." she paused "You could say it was not the right _vessel_"

then she took her hand off Caroline and slowly reached for her necklace, once off she put it into Caroline's palm. "You should go now my dear, you are already quite late".

Looking at the strange object in her hand Caroline recognized the familiar patterns of the medallion. "This is the necklace of Setori"

The young man smirked "I always found that legend to be very funny."

"It's been lost form more than a thousand years. We looked for it when we had to solve my daughter's problem." she was shocked, that could be the solution it was a powerful object and the legends said that id used for a good purpose it could do anything.

Destroying forever an ancient evil could certainly be classified as good, Couldn't it?

something warm was bubbling in her chest.

"_This._ This can save him." she said still shocked.

The man in a suit huffed. "You are still very late".

Caroline looked up at him. Suddenly her mind was full of questions, who were these people?

And just as she was about to voice them Maya laughed "_We_ are not important at the moment. I'm sure we'll meet again but you have to GO" she said motioning for Caroline to run.

She nodded. Nothing else mattered she had found a solution. She could save him. She could save Klaus.

"Goodbye Caroline."

* * *

The necklace of Satiri was the perfect vessel for the power of the hollow. Only an indestructible being could destroy it and it was said to have the power to instantly heal all the malign magic it came in contact with.

The ride to the airport had been long, she had called Rebekah and Freya and was told that if she could just go on one of the six place they could teleport the object across the world when needed.

Her first thought would've been to go to him. But she knew that she needed to take the object to Freya first. So she was going to New Orleans. And then, then she was going home.

* * *

"Open up!" she screamed to the door. Freya opened the door and quickly said "Come in. You are just in time."

she guided her through the house and in the garden where other three witches and Hope were chanting around a circle.

"Now are you _sure_ that this is the necklace of Satiri?"

Caroline nodded "Look at it yourself" she said.

Freya studied it carefully and nodded, then she looked at Caroline and she hesitated.

"We are almost at the point where we have to intervene. I already informed Rebekah and Bonnie. This might still not work but it is our best shot. If you take a our jet you'll arrive to the island Just when the ritual is finished. If it works he'll probably be the one telling you"

"You can go to him"

Caroline hugged her and then flashed away,smiling hopefully.

"I hope this works" Freya said, sighing to nothingness.

* * *

After other three long hours and thanks to different time setting Caroline arrived to their island just a few hours before down.

Nobody was answering he phone calls and she was dying to know if it worked. She hoped with all her heart that it did. During the flight she had prayed to every being she could think of.

She needed this to work.

Inside the little air-station that Klaus had made for them in the island the air was chilly. It was very dark, all the lights except the emergency one being shut.

She waited knowing that this was as far as she could go right then, plus by that time the ritual should already be finished.

She just had to be patient and wait. So she did.

For two hours she waited and waited for something. Anything that could tell her that they were safe. All of them.

It had started raining a few minutes ago just when she was again contemplating to get out and go look for Klaus and Bonnie at the perimeter that they had established here.

It was by the beach she knew. In twenty minutes she could be there.

But Freya had told her to wait because it was too dangerous with all the magic and energy transfer happening.

Her phone rang. It was Rebekah. Her Heart sank. Accordingly to Freya the spells should've finished hours ago and he should've already been here, with her.

The fact that he wasn't could only mean one thing.

She couldn't answer the phone, she couldn't hear those words. The ache in her stomach grew bigger and she felt her view grow foggier.

It couldn't be the end, she sniffed. It couldn't.

The were gonna be happy. Forever.

She rejected the call and tossed the phone on the ground. Then a sound of air moving got her attention.

"Now Sweetheart, That could've been good news."

that voice, that smug voice. She had missed it.

She turned and observed him for a second, he was dressed in his typical clothes but he had some weird booths on and a new scar on his cheek.

It reminded her of their situation and she run towards him and threw herself at him. She was crying again for some reason, while holding tight his the ends of his coat with her arms around his neck.

She buried her face in his shoulders and he hugged her back, tightening his hold.

They stayed like that for a awhile, outside they could hear the storm and see the light of the sun, but nothing else mattered.

She slowly broke their embrace, not leaving his strong arms completely. Staring at him in the eyes she brought one of her hand to gently cup his cheek and caressed his scar. She smiled at him with the brightness of a thousand suns and he couldn't help hold her tighter.

"I love you too" she said seconds before their lips melted together.

* * *

**Thank You all For reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. (:**


End file.
